The Little Intruder
by Ninja Misao
Summary: A furry uninvited guest pays a visit to the Addams Family. (A challenge from the Writer's Group on Facebook)


The Little Intruder

By Ninja Misao

* * *

It was a normal day at the Addams family house hold. Gomez was in the living room reading the morning paper. Fester and the children were in the backyard playing in their favorite game grenade dodgeball.

Grandmama was in the kitchen whipping up one of her favorite recipes curry flavored eye of newt. With Lurch and Thing on vacation Grandmama didn't mind one bit to help with the cooking it gave her a chance to work on recipes.

Morticia was in the green house tending to Cleopatra like usual when felt something nipping at her leg, thinking it was nothing she simply ignored it until she felt something furry brush up against her.

"Darling could you come here for a moment." Morticia bellowed.

The castilian hopped off the couch and entered the green house he noticed the uncomfortable look on his wife's face and he grew worried.

"What is it q_uerida_?" Gomez asked in a concerned tone.

"There is something furry under my dress." Morticia said.

Gomez quickly got on his knees and slowly slid his hands under his wife's dress. At first he felt nothing then after a few moments he felt something furry across his fingers. He grab a hold of the furry object which made a low noise.

Morticia watched as her husband stood up with a small black kitten in his hands. As she looked over the creature she didn't mind it's nice shiny black coat but it was those cute blood red eyes that caused her to look away in disgust.

"A kitten..." Morticia said.

"Yes isn't he cute." Gomez said petting the little furrball.

Yes, could you please get him away from me." Morticia said concentrating looking at her plants.

Gomez could see a hint of sadness across his lovers face he wanted to say something but decided against it and simply walked back into the house. The castilian sat down with the kitten in his lap he noticed how the little one wanted to returned back to the green house. Gomez sighed and sat the little kitten back on his lap before continuing to read his paper.

Morticia stayed in the green house till noon she heard a commotion in the living and finally decided to join the others. To her dismay there was the little kitten he was playing with Wednesday and Pugsley while the others watched. Morticia silently walked toward the stairs when a familiar sound caused her to stopping her tracts. It was the kitten he was by feet brushing his furry body against her leg. Gomez quickly grab a hold of the little trouble maker before looking up at his wife who refused to turn around.

"Tish.." Gomez began to say.

"I'm fine." Morticia replied cutting him off.

Everyone watched as Morticia walked up the stairs quickly getting out of sight. Gomez hung his head in defeat as he sat back down on the couch.

"Mother still hasn't gotten over it yet." Pugsley said.

" He was her favorite pet." Wednesday replied.

Everyone remained quiet as Grandmama looked to the steps to see the kitten trying his best to jump climb the stairs. That's when it came to her Grandmama nodded to herself it was time to fix this and this little furrball was the cure.

In her room Morticia sat on the end of the bed letting her tears flow freely as she clung to Kitty Kat's favorite toy . She closed her eyes and remembered the day her beloved Kitty Kat was taken from her.

Flashback:

It was a year ago Morticia was playing with Kitty Kat in the backyard; they were playing tug of war and Kitty was wining. As she let go of the rope she noticed some feathers on the side of her lions mouth. Morticia moved towards her pet and took a closer look at those feathers. Her eyes held great concern when she noticed it was the neighbors twin parrots.

"Oh Kitty you didn't." Morticia said in a sadden tone.

The male lion hung his head in shame as Morticia sighed and hugged the big furball. Gomez entered the back yard he looked over at Kitty Kat and shook his head.

"He broke his promise I'm sorry... q_uerida._" the castilian said sadly.

"I know...I guess the neighbors won this time my love." Morticia said though her tears.

Moments later tamers from the zoo came, the moment Morticia let go of her African lion the tamers shot Kitty Kat with tranquilizers darts. Morticia watched helplessly as her beloved pet roared one last time before finally falling asleep and was taken away.

Morticia could shouts of joy from the neighbors from the front of the house but it soon died down. Morticia remained out in the backyard clutching Kitty's rope in her hands crying.

This would be a day she would never forget.

End of Flashback

Morticia wiped the tears from her eyes she looked down in her lap and there was the kitten again his large blood red eyes looking up at her. Could this little creature know the pain she went though is that why he wanted to be near her. Morticia pulled out some yawn and watched as the little kitten played with it meowing happily.

"Well you are cute." Morticia said with a smile.

Morticia continued playing with the kitty until he yawned and curled up on her lap.

"Well then little kitten I guess your not so bad after all, I am going to name you Lestat." Morticia said with a smile.

Little Lestat yawned once more before finally falling asleep. Morticia smiled and continued petting her new kitty.

Grandmama walked to her room with a smile on her face for all it took was this little intruder to warm the heart of a broken vixen.


End file.
